1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal transfer system for transmitting video signals captured by a video camera for example to a later signal processing system and to an imaging apparatus, a signal processing apparatus, and a video signal transfer method used for that.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a video signal transfer system which performs high speed imaging at a high resolution by an imaging apparatus and transmits that video signal from the imaging apparatus to a signal processing apparatus.
Such a video signal transfer system performs control, in accordance with what speed the signal processing apparatus outputs the video signal, to transmit a video signal of that speed from the imaging apparatus to the signal processing apparatus.
Further, the imaging apparatus processes the video signal for gain control and auto alias level detection or other feedback processing, knee processing, and gamma correction. (refer to Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-188703).
Further, the signal processing apparatus serially processes the video signal captured at a high speed imaging for color correction etc.
However, in the above-mentioned video signal transfer system, since the speed of the video signal transmitted from the imaging apparatus to the signal processing apparatus is controlled in accordance with the speed of the video signal outputted by the signal processing apparatus, it suffers from the disadvantages that the amount of processing of the imaging apparatus is large, reduction of size is difficult, and the small size is complicated, and the power consumption is large.
Further, the signal processing apparatus adds the plurality of video signals obtained by the high speed imaging to generates a standard speed video signals, but in this case, in the imaging apparatus, the video signals shown in FIG. 9A deform as shown in FIG. 9B due to the gamma processing and knee processing, so if combining these to generate a standard speed video signal, as shown in FIG. 9C, it suffers from the disadvantages that the standard speed video signal will suffer from unnatural edges or tones and the picture quality will become lower.